This Experimental Pathology Core is an integral component of the P01 for its expertise in characterizing the morphologic, molecular and metabolic phenotype of pancreatic cancer, from inception to metastasis, in their diverse states determined by targeted genetic manipulations and study of human tumor specimens. Genetic alterations, as evaluated in mouse models, will be translated and assessed in clinical PDAC tumors for validation purposes. This Core will work in close collaboration with the Project Investigators to achieve three specific aims: 1) to provide histology services and consultative expertise including centralized review in the pathologic evaluation of mouse and human pancreatic neoplasms;ii) to provide infrastructure and technical expertise for a variety of molecular pathologic assays;and iii) to evaluate and implement new ex vivo organotypic culture assays and advanced imaging and analysis technologies that will greatly facilitate these research goals in future. These Aims encompass a wide variety of specialized techniques performed on genetically engineered mouse models, mouse xenograft models, and IRB-approved analysis of human patient tissue specimens. Services will be provided in close Integration with the BioBank Core, Imaging Core and GEM Core. Members of the Experimental Pathology Core have extensive experience in achieving both service-oriented goals as well as pioneering new molecular pathology research tools. The Core will seek to ensure a high quality of interpretive and developmental work to facilitate the goals of the P01.